The invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a connection header and shield.
In the manufacture of computers and other electronic apparatus, daughter circuit boards are commonly connected to mother circuit boards via modular electrical connectors, typically comprising a receptacle and a header. A daughter board typically electrically and mechanically connects to a receptacle, which in turn electrically and mechanically connects to a mother board (or backplane). The modular electrical connectors connect a number of signal wires to a board which typically includes rows and columns of connection holes with connection pins disposed therein.
As miniaturization becomes more prevalent, the number of signal connections in a given area increases. This results in an increased susceptibility to electrical interference from cross talk. Accordingly, to reduce the risk of cross talk between the signal connections, electrical connectors are often equipped with shielding to attempt to shield each signal from neighboring and nearby signals.
Shields are typically connected at one end to a ground plane and are also electrically and mechanically connected to ground connection pins at various locations in the connector. The connection between ground connection pins and the shield is typically a press fit connection. Further, there is typically one shield per column of conductors. While such a design provides acceptable shielding, there is still room for improvement in the manufacturabiliy and maintainability aspects of such a shield.
A shield for an electrical connection header is provided. The shield comprises first, second, and third metal shield sections. Each of the first and second shield sections has open slots situated between the shield sections. The first and second sections are located substantially parallel to each other and have their corresponding slots substantially aligned with each other. The third metal shield sections are situated between the first and second sections and have an aperture for receiving a connection pin.
Each shield section, each slot, and each aperture may be substantially rectangular. The first and second shield sections may comprise a projection for securing the shield to a housing. The projection is substantially coplanar with the first or second shield section. Each third metal section may comprise a spring loaded finger biased towards the center of the aperture of the third section, wherein the spring loaded finger is for electrical connection to a ground connection pin.
The shield may comprise a connecting tab extending from an end of the shield and may have a distal end for electrically connecting the shield to a spring.
A connection header is also provided. The connection header comprises a housing having holes arranged in rows and columns and shields located along every other column. Each shield comprises first, second, and third metal shield sections. Each of the first and second shield sections has open slots situated between the shield sections. The first and second sections are located substantially parallel to each other and have their corresponding slots substantially aligned with each other. The third metal shield sections are situated between the first and second sections and have an aperture for receiving a connection pin.
The housing may comprise a first and second substantially rectangular side section and a substantially rectangular middle section connected between the two side sections. The middle section may comprise holes arranged in columns and rows for receiving connections pins. The housing may be a dielectric. The housing may be a plastic.
A column of connection pins may comprise, in order, a first, second and third connection pin, where the first connection pin is a ground line and the second and third connection pins are signal lines. The first connection pin is electrically connected to the shield. The second and third connection pins may be a differential pair. The first connection pin may be connected to a spring loaded finger of the shield.